1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention is that of treatment of the teeth and, more particularly, cleaning of the teeth by removing plaque therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A basic problem is the removal of plaque from the crevices between teeth. Plaque is a formation of saliva mixed with food particles that adheres to the teeth and holds the bacteria that causes tooth decay, creates calculus and in time periodontal problems. It is extremely difficult and time consuming to remove plaque readily by way of brushing with a tooth brush or by way of dental floss or otherwise.
In the past many and various methods for plaque removal, such as brushing, vapor blasting, water blasting, solution application, etc. have been tried without success because each approach had one major deficiency or another.
As plaque is the primary cause of the tooth problems as described above, a complete solution to this problem has been sought for many years without success. Therefore, the conclusion is that the solution is not obvious.
Prior art patents include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,664,369; 2,550,565; 2,661,537; 2,759,266; 2,814,877; 2,828,135; 3,137,297; 3,192,922; 3,255,759; 3,344,524; 3,386,439; 3,971,136.
In the prior art, it has been known to discharge liquid cleaning material into the mouth and against the teeth using powders or minute abrasive particles entrained in the liquid.
It is not desirable to blow gas into the mouth because gas heats when compressed and freezes as it expands, thereby making a controlled temperature on the teeth extremely difficult, therefore causing extreme pain to the nerves of the teeth. Furthermore, the gas blows the particles around the mouth instead of flushing them out.
Abrasives, particularly under pressure, can cause objectionable wear to teeth and to the mechanical parts of the equipment used to deliver the material to the teeth.
All prior methods using sufficient pressure to obtain any cleaning effect whatsoever could drive particles up under the gums of the person which can then give rise to abscesses.